


Because Perfection Doesn't Exist

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Crumbs of drabbles. Uncomfortableness in life rears up sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Angst mode on. I just need to write this down and move on--or back onto other thing, after I clear up my wip folder. Ugh. Inspired and/or not taking credit for the structure; I'd only filled in the blanks. 
> 
> _You know, sometimes people say the things you meant to say with even more perfect words than you could ever dream of saying_. ([x](http://tiresome.tumblr.com/post/744910860/i-made-this-blog)) There might be more on this; it's good for stress, these drabbles. :)

**Because I never want to forget these feelings.**

Caught up off guard, it's live broadcast after all, no one but himself could save himself from the pestering question. It would mean a lot for him and them to be able to answer the question, but as Ohno nodded surely, as Jun frowned and gave him silent encouragement, as Sho smiled, as Nino laughed square at his terrified face, Aiba answered the question with a belief that no matter what the other would accept his choice.

 

 

 

**Because if I draw these things anywhere else, I’ll be judged and questioned and consoled.**

Ohno scribbles on Sho's pristine schedule book, marring the neat blocks of days and Sho now writes his minutiae of his personal schedule on the phone book section.

Sho doesn’t say anything.

He traces mini monsters in the back of Nino's script pages and Nino will give Ohno his script book when the episode shooting is done.

Nino wants ramen and Ohno buys him instant ramen.

He procures a black marker and draws a detailed figurine on Jun's shirt and Jun lets Ohno breathing onto his neck for half an hour before the annoyed hairstylist announces he is ready for filming.

Jun scolds the hairstylist in return.

Ohno gives Aiba a stack of napkins filled with nonsensical doodles and Aiba smiles blindingly, goes out of the green room in search of plastic because he doesn't want to ruin the napkin when he shoves them to his bag.

When Ohno visits Aiba house, he will find the stacks of napkins on the top of the fridge, covered with soft clear plastics, neatly placed beside the clip receipts.

No one ever asks; that’s why Ohno will keep on drawing.

 

 

**Because sometimes I just want to mope and complain for the sake of moping and complaining.**

"I know for sure, damnit, that it is totally stupid and superflous. Ha! You're getting those big words? Wait. Where were I before? Ah, yes, I just want to say I don't hate him. I don't, really. I swear I don't hate him, not all the time, but god, he could be a totally annoying at times. I got to hate him. It's not that I can't properly behave. I tried. I have tried. I am always trying. It's just so tiring on some days. And I don't want people to tell me it's gonna be alright, that everything is gonna be alright. IT IS NOT GONNA BE ALRIGHT! NOTHING IS FUCKING ALRIGHT!" Jun slams his empty whiskey glass loudly, shoving it dangerously to the end of the counter. "Give me another shot!"

Nino nods his permission to the bartender to give the man another shot, before working up a disgusted expression on his face and scolds Jun, "I can hear you fine, Jun-kun. No need to shout the roof down."

 

 

 

**Because life is shitty sometimes.**

Sho's tempted to not go straight back home. It'd be a dangerous thing, wouldn't it? He's in the neighborhood already, yet the thought of driving toward the nearest freeway toll booth and just drive, drive, drive away straight to somewhere that is not here tempts him. It might be that he doesn't trust himself of driving up to the toll both, that he feels the need to stand up and be a responsible adult and not surrender to any reckless impulse.

Therefore, he stops by on the nearest familiar restaurant, gets a set of cheap and greasy dinner, fiddles with his phone and aimlessly checking his inbox and goes home. It shouldn't take long, but what's better than running is facing your fear, the repressed anger is going through it. Whatever it may turn out to be.

 

 

 

**Because I want to be able to talk about shitty things without people thinking they have to help me get through it.**

Nino texts Ohno rambling of incoherent words and signs it with Yuuji.

Then, Nino texts Sho a long text and then remembers that he is on a flight to London, making his text would go unnoticed at least for the next 20 hours.

Ohno replies with a cute heart emoticon; it puts the first smile on Nino's face that day and it's almost after 5 PM.

Nino texts Jun, blank message, and knows that Jun will understand.

Nino texts Aiba.

Aiba replies within 2 minutes.

Nino texts Aiba again, _don't you have something else you should do?_

Aiba simply replies, _nope_.

Ninot texts Aiba three consecutive long texts.

Aiba's reply comes 5 minutes later, saying he'll be waiting for Nino at his apartment when he wants to go home.

Nino calls a taxi.

Jun finally replies, saying he called Aiba already and will be bringing beer and food so they would not end up starving tonight.

*


End file.
